Crystal Jewels 2
Crystal Jewels 2 is a action adventure roleplaying game released in Japan in May 19, 1993, released in North America in April 3, 1995, and in Europe in April 17, 1996 in GameQ. This is the second game of the Crystal Jewels series, introducing Game Series I. The game is notable for the bestselling video games in Japan. The Game Series I, holds games Crystal Jewels and Crystal Jewels a pair of, that the sport Series ran from 1991 to 1996. It takes place within the Jarbon region. it's 151 Crystal Monsters from Roaracryst to brandy. The player comes from his/her town to travel to academician Shari River to select Ninecoat, Plantmore, or Mouselette (only Roaracryst in Crystal Jewels 2). The player then ventures to be a master champion. The rival can choose the kind advantage of yours. The player goes around battling alternative brawlers till they inure the league so as to become a master champion. Gameplay In the Crystal Universe, Crystal Jewels could be a franchise within which Crystal Monsters. Crystal Monsters are creatures inhabiting the Crystal Universe. they may be actual animals, creatures in numerous styles, androids, or robots. Crystal Monsters die instantly, or father dying, they faint or they're defeated. However, they may be recovered by exploitation "Healing Lotion" or sent to the hospital. There are five varieties of healing lotions. AN actual Healing Lotion heals up twentieth of the power unit, AN Super Lotion heals up fortieth of the power unit, AN Super Lotion heals up sixtieth of the power unit, AN Hyper Lotion heals up twentieth of the power unit, ANd an Georgia home boy Lotion heals up the remainder of the power unit. There also are conditions that decrease all the power unit like disfunction, poison, strained, burns, or self-hit states. There are over one,000 Crystal Monsters presently. a number of the Crystal Monsters evolves at 1-3 stages at their bound levels. they're battled against one another and against groups of people, like Devil J, within the wild, and also the solely Crystal Monster unbeatable is Iccryst (Seikaikuri). Crystal Monsters are trained by folks referred to as "Crystal Brawlers". Crystal Brawlers are those who owns Crystal Monsters. they're the category of humans World Health Organization travels round the world collection medals and achievements and participates within the tournaments. Crystal Brawlers additionally experiences "Brawler Points". Brawlers get them from winning several federal agency brawls, obtaining monsters, and achieving medals, additionally winning tournaments. In most media, Crystal Monsters faints instead of dying, they may be well within the hospital. There also are Crystal Balls command by each fighter, that the antagonists tends to urge one itself for the boss, Hunter Grai, so as to beat the planet. There are presently over 959 of the Crystal Monsters. Some Crystal Monsters may evolve in 1-3 stages at their bound levels. In the games, there are eight or sixteen needed medals so as to contend within the tournament. whereas traveling to gather all the medals in numerous locations, Brawlers fight and brawls NPCs and gain fighter points. there'll be additionally obstacles (secured locations, blocked ways, etc.) and also the fighter should see what or World Health Organization is obstructing it and has to unlock the trail so as to enter the new path. whereas traveling, Crystal Brawlers could encounter Crystal Monsters on the approach. however if they get the Crystal Monsters' attention, it should rather bond them or get on rage. If the fighter collects all eight medals, so as to enter the tournament, they need to achieve a "Brawler of the Year" token given by Iccryst. They then ventures to the tournament and battles five of the random Crystal Brawlers before facing the master. they struggle till reaching the "Master Champion" title. Plot :Main article:Crystal Jewels (game)#Plot and Settings Development When Maruko Jinko begins a second game, he knows that his most favorite character Crystal Monster was Roaracryst. Jinko makes Roaracryst the mascot of his next game. In latest 1991, he announces that he will create it. Crystal Jewels 2 began development in early 1992 after the Crystal Jewels video game was released. While development, it was initially called Crystal Jewels Roaracryst Edition in Japan. It was changed to Crystal Jewels 2 afterwards. In the development of the game, Jinko begins to add colors to the game. The original palette was blue, white, and gray, but it was changed to red, blue, yellow, white, and black. Crystal Jewels 2 is a game where Roaracryst is the mascot. Jinko showed the video game to the Demosmes company and told them that it was dedicated to his favorite Crystal Monster Roaracryst. In the North American release, it was mentioned as a inspiration of the Crystal Jewels anime series, along with the anime being slightly alike to the video game. The second video game of the Crystal Jewels main series is the first game to be in color unlike being in GameQ rainbow. Later, in 1996 in North America, the game was added to the GameQ Rainbow. Reception and legacy Crystal Jewels could be a multibillion greenback franchise at intervals a bestselling game within the franchise. In Gamerankings, Crystal Jewels was rated ninetieth for a reason that it's culture and therefore the thought is from Jinko's obsessions. Crystal Jewels was explicit that it's a influence on Crystal Jewels fans. tho' it had been common, it reaches a rank of thirty in "Top one hundred Role-Playing Video Games". Since it had been a influenced game, it's recreation ways have " wowed" the players. Game rankings explicit that Crystal Jewels have given players a chance to be within the Crystal World and play with one another with link. In AllGame, Crystal Jewels was nine out of ten for game style and new techniques. Crystal Jewels was common through style, Crystal Monsters, and setting. AllGame explicit , "These Crystal Monsters can not be truly monsters that are out of Crystals, it's a bet that the Crystal Monsters have an impression on fans UN agency admired Crystal Monsters!". EGM ranks the sport nine out of ten and explicit that the game sends the players an opportunity of seeing through the Crystal World. IGN listed Crystal Jewels nine out of ten and states that the sport may probably be a rank out of twenty. Reference #Double Your Profit With These 5 Tips on CRYSTAL JEWELS #2 How To Improve At CRYSTAL JEWELS In 60 Minutes #3 How To Sell CRYSTAL JEWELS #4 7 Ways To Keep Your CRYSTAL JEWELS Growing Without Burning The Midnight Oil #5 Want To Step Up Your CRYSTAL JEWELS? You Need To Read This First #6 The Next 3 Things To Immediately Do About CRYSTAL JEWELS #7 CRYSTAL JEWELS Your Way To Success #8 The Truth About CRYSTAL JEWELS In 3 Minutes #9 Learn How To Start CRYSTAL JEWELS #10 Top 25 Quotes On CRYSTAL JEWELS #11 How To Win Buyers And Influence Sales with CRYSTAL JEWELS #12 Learn To (Do) CRYSTAL JEWELS Like A Professional #13 Now You Can Buy An App That is Really Made For CRYSTAL JEWELS #14 Here's A Quick Way To Solve A Problem with CRYSTAL JEWELS #15 5 Ways Of CRYSTAL JEWELS That Can Drive You Bankrupt - Fast! #16 Best Make CRYSTAL JEWELS You Will Read This Year (in 2015) #17 5 Sexy Ways To Improve Your CRYSTAL JEWELS #18 What You Should Have Asked Your Teachers About CRYSTAL JEWELS #19 Why I Hate CRYSTAL JEWELS #20 10 Ways To Reinvent Your CRYSTAL JEWELS #21 What Make CRYSTAL JEWELS Don't Want You To Know #22 Why CRYSTAL JEWELS Is No Friend To Small Business #23 Why CRYSTAL JEWELS Succeeds #24 Are You Embarrassed By Your CRYSTAL JEWELS Skills? Here's What To Do #25 Little Known Ways To Rid Yourself Of CRYSTAL JEWELS #26 3 Tips About CRYSTAL JEWELS You Can't Afford To Miss #27 In 10 Minutes, I'll Give You The Truth About CRYSTAL JEWELS #28 The Truth Is You Are Not The Only Person Concerned About CRYSTAL JEWELS #29 Boost Your CRYSTAL JEWELS With These Tips #30 101 Ideas For CRYSTAL JEWELS #31 Your Key To Success: CRYSTAL JEWELS #32 CRYSTAL JEWELS Strategies For Beginners #33 Don't Fall For This CRYSTAL JEWELS Scam #34 CRYSTAL JEWELS: Do You Really Need It? This Will Help You Decide! #35 It's All About (The) CRYSTAL JEWELS #36 CRYSTAL JEWELS And Love Have 4 Things In Common #37 How To Get (A) Fabulous CRYSTAL JEWELS On A Tight Budget #38 The A - Z Guide Of CRYSTAL JEWELS #39 CRYSTAL JEWELS: The Samurai Way #40 CRYSTAL JEWELS Iphone Apps #41 If CRYSTAL JEWELS Is So Terrible, Why Don't Statistics Show It? #42 You Will Thank Us - 10 Tips About CRYSTAL JEWELS You Need To Know #43 Now You Can Have The CRYSTAL JEWELS Of Your Dreams – Cheaper/Faster Than You Ever Imagined #44 These 5 Simple CRYSTAL JEWELS Tricks Will Pump Up Your Sales Almost Instantly #45 5 Problems Everyone Has With CRYSTAL JEWELS – How To Solved Them #46 The Untold Secret To Mastering CRYSTAL JEWELS In Just 3 Days #47 27 Ways To Improve CRYSTAL JEWELS #48 Avoid The Top 10 Mistakes Made By Beginning CRYSTAL JEWELS #49 How To Start CRYSTAL JEWELS With Less Than $100 #50 No More Mistakes With CRYSTAL JEWELS #51 At Last, The Secret To CRYSTAL JEWELS Is Revealed #52 How To Save Money with CRYSTAL JEWELS? #53 Fear? Not If You Use CRYSTAL JEWELS The Right Way! #54 What Can You Do About CRYSTAL JEWELS Right Now #55 Avoid The Top 10 CRYSTAL JEWELS Mistakes #56 You Don't Have To Be A Big Corporation To Start CRYSTAL JEWELS #57 What Zombies Can Teach You About CRYSTAL JEWELS #58 Who Else Wants To Know The Mystery Behind CRYSTAL JEWELS? #59 10 Ways To Immediately Start Selling CRYSTAL JEWELS #60 3 Ways To Master CRYSTAL JEWELS Without Breaking A Sweat #61 3 Ways Create Better CRYSTAL JEWELS With The Help Of Your Dog #62 Get Better CRYSTAL JEWELS Results By Following 3 Simple Steps #63 13 Myths About CRYSTAL JEWELS #64 Secrets To CRYSTAL JEWELS – Even In This Down Economy #65 The Ultimate Guide To CRYSTAL JEWELS #66 How To Turn Your CRYSTAL JEWELS From Zero To Hero #67 Why Most CRYSTAL JEWELS Fail #68 3 CRYSTAL JEWELS Secrets You Never Knew #69 How To Make Your Product Stand Out With CRYSTAL JEWELS #70 The Ugly Truth About CRYSTAL JEWELS #71 OMG! The Best CRYSTAL JEWELS Ever! #72 The Hidden Mystery Behind CRYSTAL JEWELS #73 How To Buy (A) CRYSTAL JEWELS On A Tight Budget #74 Sexy CRYSTAL JEWELS #75 If You Want To Be A Winner, Change Your CRYSTAL JEWELS Philosophy Now! #76 How To Make Your CRYSTAL JEWELS Look Amazing In 5 Days #77 Master (Your) CRYSTAL JEWELS in 5 Minutes A Day #78 15 Tips For CRYSTAL JEWELS Success #79 11 Methods Of CRYSTAL JEWELS Domination #80 7 Easy Ways To Make CRYSTAL JEWELS Faster #81 10 Tips That Will Make You Influential In CRYSTAL JEWELS #82 Why My CRYSTAL JEWELS Is Better Than Yours #83 There’s Big Money In CRYSTAL JEWELS #84 What Everyone Ought To Know About CRYSTAL JEWELS #85 3 Ways You Can Reinvent CRYSTAL JEWELS Without Looking Like An Amateur #86 How To Teach CRYSTAL JEWELS Like A Pro #87 7 and a Half Very Simple Things You Can Do To Save CRYSTAL JEWELS